As aparências enganam
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Enquanto subia até a casa de Virgem, Mu acaba ouvindo um dialogo duvidoso na casa de Câncer.YAOI implícito.


**As aparências enganam.**

**Gênero:** Romance Yaoi / Humor

**Disclaimer:** Eu **não** possuo Saint Seya, bem como nada relacionado à referida história.

* * *

Mu estava subindo as escadarias do templo porque precisava falar com Shaka. Depois da discussão que tiveram na noite anterior, ele bem sabia que o virginiano não iria procurá-lo tão cedo para fazerem as pazes.

Passou pela casa de Touro, aonde Aldebaran se refrescava tomando uma caipirinha, junto com Saga. Passou por gêmeos despreocupado, e já estava na porta da casa de Câncer, aparentemente vazia, quando ouviu um grito.

Na hora, pensou que devia ter sido mais educado e anunciado seu cosmo, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto, e Mu se viu invadindo a casa, seguindo as vozes exaltadas de Máscara e Afrodite.

- Ai, _Carcamano_, ta doendo! – reclamava Afrodite. De onde estava Mu não podia ver o que estava se passando.

- Calma, _caspita_. Para de ser fresco, Afrodite. Você é um cavaleiro, deveria ser mais resistente à dor.

- Eu sou resistente, mas custa ser delicado? Ta doendo, tira isso daí, italiano.

- Agora você vai ter que agüentar. – disse o canceriano – Ah Dite, calma. Daqui a pouco passa.

- Mas ta doendo. Acho que ta sangrando...

- Deixa eu ver...

Ouviu-se um novo _"aiii"_ de Afrodite. – Não mexe desse jeito.

- Não está sangrando.

- Você é um poço de brutalidade, Máscara. Desse jeito você me machuca. Tira logo isso.

Foi bem ai que Mu, atordoado e envergonhado, esbarrou sem querer em um vaso, fazendo barulho.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou a voz do italiano, alterado.

O ariano ainda cogitou a idéia de fugir, mas no final, resolveu se entregar anunciando o cosmo – Sou eu, Máscara.

- Ah, é você Mu. Estamos aqui na cozinha...

Mu adentrou o cômodo, ainda vermelho e envergonhado – Eu estava de passagem... O que...o que vocês estão fazendo?

Na cozinha, sentado sobre a pia estava Afrodite. Ele segurava o dedo mindinho da mão direita com cuidado, e Mu pode ver que estava inchado. – O que houve com seu dedo, Dite?

- Esse imprudente foi espantar um marimbondo.

Drama esclarecido, o ariano despediu-se dos dois e subiu de encontro à Virgem.

Mais tarde, quando descia de volta a seu templo, encontrou Afrodite e Máscara sentados nas escadas.

- Como está o dedo, Dite?

- Está melhor, Mu, obrigada. O ferrão saiu. – Peixes sorriu infantilmente, e Mu olhou de esguelha para o canceriano que o olhava para Afrodite cheio de ternura. Taí, uma coisa que o ariano nunca pensou ver na vida: Máscara de Morte com aquele olhar apaixonado.

E Mu sorriu também.

- Ei, Mu. Posso perguntar uma coisa? – disse o pisciano, ao que Mu assentiu. – Quando você nos ouviu hoje à tarde, o que pensou que estivéssemos fazendo?

A face de Mu corou-se intensamente e ele não pode suportar o olhar de Afrodite e Máscara, que gargalhavam – Ah! Seu ariano tarado! – caçoou o canceriano.

- Como foi que você, com essa mente pervertida, conseguiu ter uma chance com "_o homem mais próximo de Deus_"? – zombou o pisciano.

- Ei – defendeu-se Mu – A culpa é toda sua, Afrodite, que fica dando pinta. _"Ai tira que ta doendo!" _Qualquer pessoa iria pensar o mesmo que eu.

Mas ninguém deu bola pra defesa de Áries, e logo todos os três estavam rindo. – Você e o _"Buddha"_ lá em cima, se acertaram? – perguntou Máscara.

Áries apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. – Que bom. Porque ontem ele passou furioso por aqui.

- Pela hora a qual ele deixou o meu templo, pensei que todos já estivessem dormindo.

- Não, eu estava acordado. – disse Câncer.

Mu notou que o pisciano enrubescera, mas decidiu não fazer piada disso. Afinal, se ele e o italiano tinham finalmente se acertado, era melhor deixar quieto. E despedindo-se dos amigos, deixou-os a sós.

- Coitado do Mu. Levou um susto daqueles.

- Quem mandou ter uma mente pervertida daquelas? – caçoou Máscara.

-Acha que ele tem razão? – perguntou o pisciano, sem encarar o outro.

- Sobre o que?

- Eu dou "muita pinta"?

- Dá. – respondeu o italiano, e puxando o corpo esguio de Afrodite para beijar-lhe o pescoço, continuou – Mas tudo bem,_ Io te amo _mesmo assim.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, gostei de escrever yaoi.^^

Mas é uma história baseada em fatos reais. Quem ficou com o dedo inchado fui eu, mas não apareceu nenhum Máscara da Morte pra me consolar. =/. Sobre o Afrodite, acho que encontrei o "meu" dite. É esse ai, que fica no meio termo. E não tem nada mais próprio de piscianos, do que ser "meio-termo". Palavra de pisciana.

Então gente, o que acharam?

Reviews por favor, críticas fundamentadas, elogios, receita de bolo, panetone, bolinho de bacalhao...tô aceitando tudo isso.

Beijos,

Lika Nightmare.


End file.
